For communication service providers (CSP), such as those providing mobile communication networks, the increase in demand for network resources has created many problems. For example, the increase in demand has led to network congestion that may not be fixed quickly or cheaply by adding more access points (e.g., cellular towers). This congestion may lead to dropped calls, lower bitrates, and overall lower customer satisfaction.